Becouse The Movie
by Fantasya-Rii
Summary: Dell mengajak Len nonton film di bioskop. Ya Len sih terima saja, tanpa dketahui film apa yang akan ditontonnya nanti. Tapi begitu sampai di bioskop Len meronta ingin pulang, film apa yang sebenarnya akan ditonton? Rated M for another chappie XDD
1. Chapter 1

Rii: Hai~ aku datang kembali di fandom ini^^ ya seperti yang ku bilang kalau aku lagi bad mood di pelajaran aku akan mengerjakan fiction~

Len: *datang entah dari mana* Well, bisakah Rii-san memulainya dengan cepat?

Rii: Baiklah shota, tapi sebelum mulai aku mau berterimakasih bagi yang udah baca fic 'Romeo and Cinderella' apalagi yang sudah susah payah mau me-review. Disclaimer! Len read it please~

Len: Kay, Rii doesn't own Vocaloid… Len pov all the story,

Rii: Warning: smooth ok? Yang dibawah umur silahkan click back, or else you really-really wanted to read this fiction with pervert things ever~ image it and you'll get nose bleed.

**Becouse the Movie**

_**Chapter 01: Love & Joy**_

Aku bangun dari tidurku yang bisa dibilang nyenyak-nyenyak enggak gitu. Alasannya taulah gara-gara tidur sama kakak kembar sendiri satu ranjang, SATU RANJANG got it? Tapi aku sih senang-senang saja walau seharusnya kami berdua sudah pisah kamar. Ah lupa aku belum memperkenalkan diri, namaku Kagamine Len, umurku 15 tahun. Back to the story, aku menggerakkan badanku setelah itu kudengar lagu mulai berputar di ruangan dimana aku berada sekarang.

_Nigakute amai SYRUP_

_Boku dake ni name-saseteyo_

_Kasa-neta node to kimi no TASTEo_

_Boku no koto wa mirasite_

_Ai-suru koto wa shira-nai_

_Boku ni wa ko re de choudo-ii_

_Oi-jou—_

Kuangkat HP-ku yang berdering dengan nada 'Spice' tanpa melihatID-call terlebih dahulu .

"Hallo?" sapaku datar.

"Leeeeeen~ mornin' dude," balas sang penelepon.

Dengan hanya mendengar teriakkan itu tak perlu ditanya lagi siapa yang menelepon karena aku sudah mengetahui siapa yang menelepon dan dia adalah Honne Dell, sahabat karibku yang meneleponku.

"Ada apa sih? Kok telepon pagi-pagi amat?" bentakku yang jelas kesal karena ia mengganggu khayalanku yang indah.

"Nggak usah marah gitu kali, lagian entar aku akan membayar apa yang aku lakukan," jawab Dell.

"OK, langsung to the point saja," kataku mulai cuek bebek, pikiranku sudah mulai menebak Dell akan membicarakan cewe-cewe baru di sekolah yang namanya Gumi? Atau Teto? Atau apalah aku nggak peduli. (Rii: Ya Miku yang benar, Len nggak bisa nyebut nama itu gara-gara lidahnya akan kebakar kalau nyebut nama itu *author dibantai Miku*).

"Gini, tadi pagi aku dapat 2 ticket bioskop. Mau ikut nggak?"

"Mau dong, 'kan sayang kalau rejeki ditolak dan lagi hari ini Rin dan aku free nggak ada activitas rutin, jadi nggak apa-apa," jawabku beriang-riang gara-gara swing mood.

"Okelah kalau begitu, jam 11 seperti biasa di cinnema Kitty-devil?" tanya Dell.

"Seperti biasa~"

"By the way Len, gimana hubunganmu dengan Rin?" tanya Dell dengan tone yang terdengar serius.

"Seperti biasa saja tuh, layaknya sepasang kekasih" jawabku.

Ya, 2 tahun lalu saat umur kami 13 tahun. Kami saling menyadari kalau kami saling menyukai satu sama lain melebihi kakak beradik. Dan seseorang yang tau hubungan kami seerti ini hanya Dell dan Miki.

"Hmmm, apa kalian sudah berciuman?" tanyanya lagi dengan watados.

Aku blushing mendengar kata 'berciuman'. Jujur sebenarnya kami berdua belum pernah berciuman, waktu wajah kita tinggal beberapa senti saja kami langsung menjauh menjadi awkwarked situation. "…be-belum"

Aku merasakan aura aneh berasal dari HP-ku. Kurasa Dell menyeriangai dan tertawa geli mendengar jawaban dariku. Aku menahan nafas, mencoba menahan amarahku yang mulai meninggi.

"Kalau begitu sampai ketemu di ketty-devil 2 jam lagi~"

Tuuut

Tuuut

Tuuut

"Diputus…," ucapku menghela nafas yang sedari tadi kutahan. "Sepertinya aku harus mulai bersiap"

Aku pun keluar dari tempat tidur dan pergi ke kamar mandi yang terletak diujung kamar.

**~Spend Time~**

Kitty-Devil street, 11:00 am.

Aku berdiri bersandar di sebuah tiang lampu jalan, menunggu Dell. Aku mengenakan t-shirt dengan jaket berwarna putih bergaris oranye dan kuning disertai dengan celana selutut hitam bergaris kuning. Kulihat sekarang sudah jam sebelas lebih 3 menit.

"Leeeeeen~" Dell berlari kearahku ngos-ngosan. "Maaf telat, aku baru saja dibantai sama si Haku gara-gara ya taulah soal tiket bioskop itu," lanjutnya menjelaskan dengan singkat.

"Ya, terserah deh," tanggapku cuek bebek.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai berangkat," Dell berteriak sembari menarikku dari kerah belakang dengan semangat '45-nya.

Jelaslah aku meronta-ronta agar dia melepaskanku, tetapi sayangnya dia tidak mendengarkan rontaanku. Jadinya apa boleh buat, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah pasrah terhadap malaikat maut yang menarikku hingga takdir memberikan jalan terbaiknya padaku.

Untungnya kejadian seperti itu tidak berlangsung lama. Aku bersyukur karena Cinema Kitty-Devil tak terlalu jauh dari tempat yang tadi aku pake untuk menunggu. '_Ternyata tuhan masih memberkatiku_,' ucapku dalam hati bersyukur.

"Jadi apa yang kita tonton, Dell?" tanyaku, melihat-lihat poster yang ada di lorong cinema.

"Ini" Dell menunjuk sebuah poster yang err begitulah kau tau maksudku bukan? Kalau nggak ya syukur dikamu.

"WHAT! Apa nggak ada yang lain Dell?" tanyaku dengan wajah merona. "Bagaimana kalau yang ini?" lanjutku menunjuk poster bergambar 'Naruto the Movie'.

"Maaf Len, ini tiket hanya untuk movie 'Love & Joy'," jawab Dell.

"Oh, kalau gitu aku pulang saja aku 'kan masih dibawah umur, jadi tak bisa nonton gituan," aku memutarkan badan tapi tangan besar Dell kembali menarikku lewat kerah belakang.

"No Len, kau harus menonton ini karena kita itu laki-laki dan aku juga masih dibawah umur kok"

Aku menghela nafas. "Iya, umurmu 18 sedangkan aku 15, baka!" rontaku.

"Kau yang bilang rejeki tak boleh ditolak =3=" respon Dell yang membuatku terdiam dan berpikir kembali.

"OK dah, aku ikut nonton puas sekarang!"

"Puaslah?" jawab Dell menggenggam tanganku dan berlari ke-arah pintu ruang 04.

'_Entah mengapa aku merasakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang tak kuinginkan dan kenapa __**perokok berat**__ dan peng-__**hacker**__ kayak dia bisa bergerak layaknya orang sehat!_' ucap hati nuraniku dengan happy tears.

(Spend time when they watched the movie)

Aku perlahan-lahan membuka mataku, kemudian berusaha membangunkan diriku dari kasur yang empuk.

'_Dimana aku?_'

"Len, kau sudah sadar?" tanya seseorang dengan suara yang kukenal.

Aku menengok ke kiri, menemukan Rin sedang duduk sembari memakan jeruk mandarinnya. Sadar-menyadar ternyata aku telah berada di rumah tepatnya kamar kami berdua.

"Apa yang terjadi Len? Begitu Dell mengantarmu pulang kau sudah pingsan dengan penuh darah di jaket dan t-shirt-mu..?" tanya Rin cemas.

_Fuck…._

_Ternyata h-movie tadi membuatku mimisan hingga pingsan toh…_

"Len?"

Panggilan Rin membuyarkanku dari pikiranku. Aku menatapnya menutup mataku dan tersenyum karena dengan cara seperti ini orang takkan tau kalau aku sedang berbohong.

"Ah, aku nggak apa-apa kok Rin. Hanya tertabrak tiang listrik.." ucapku.

"Tapi Len. kalau menabrak tiang listrik nggak bakal ngeluarin darah sebanyak itu!"

"Sudah lupakan saja," kataku mencoba tak mengulas kembali hal yang baru saja dipertanyakan. "Ngomong-ngomong makan malam hari ini apa?" lanjutku berusaha pergi dari tempat tidur tapi di cegat Rin.

"Makan malam hari ini salmon steak, dan kau harus menunggunya disini. Aku akan membawakannya kesini," Rin langsung pergi menghilang dari hadapanku.

Aku hanya diam membisu. Hening yang menghiasi ruangan membuatku agaknya merinding, jadi kupustuskan untuk mengambil HP-ku. Kulihat ada e-mail dari Dell, aku mengangkat sebelah alisku.

**To**: YellowPrince_Len

**From**: Hard_Smoker

**Subject**: [none]

'_Hi Len, maaf gara-gara film tadi kamu jadi pingsan. Tapi kurasa kau menikmati apa yang kau tonton ya :D? Oh ya, aku belikan salmon steak buat kamu dan Rinny. Aku yakin kau akan kelaparan… salam buat Rinny ya'_

"Kuso…."

**To**: Hard_Smoker

**From**: YellowPrice_Len

**Subject**: rep [none]

'_Apa yang kau maksud menikmati baka-Dell? =_=# Aku tau maksud kamu membelikan salmon steak kepadaku dan aku takkan memaafkanmu…_'

**To**: YellowPrince_Len

**From**: Hard_Smoker

**Subjec**t: rep. rep.

'_Oh sudah bangun toh…. Anyways, itu bukan masalah bagiku jika kamu tidak memaafkanku. Tapi satu hal yang ingin kubilang SELAMAT BERJUANG MALAM INI! XDD_'

**To**: Hard_Smoker

**From**: YellowPrince_Len

**Subject**: rep

'_Kubunuh kau Dell!_'

Setelah e-mail terakhirku terkirim, kusadari Rin telah kembali dengan dua salmon steak di baki yang ia bawa. Aku melihatnya sekilas, terasa ada yang beda. Ummmm…. Akh ternyata baru kusadai bahwa Rin memakai pakaian maid yang easy access O.O

"Makan malam siap!" ucap Rin dengan keceriaan.

Aku masih menatap Rin dari atas ke bawah dan dari bawah ke atas. Sepertinya Rin menyadari kalau aku bolak-balik menatapnya dan itu membuatnya agak kesal.

"A-ada apa sih Len? Kok natap aku kayak gitu?" tanyanya dengan nada sebal.

Aku menggeleng dengan cepat. "Nggak bukan apa-apa kok, hanya… ya beda saja rasanya ngelihat kamu dengan pakaian maid itu, Rin"

Rin menundukkan wajahnya berusaha menyembunyikan warna merah dipipinya.

"A-ah sudahlah, ayo kita makan…"

Aku mengangguk mantaplalu mengambil piring yang berisi salmon steak dari baki dengan senyum lebar di wajahku. "Umh"

Dan kami pun mulai makan apa yang dihidangkan. Sesekali mataku berkeliaran melihat dada Rin yang kebetulan sedikitnya keluar dari pakaian maid tanpa bra itu, setalah itu aku kembali memakan makan malamku. Begitu indah rasanya X33.

Saat kami selesai Rin membawa piring kotor ke dapur dan kembali lagi ke kamar. Kulihat Rin duduk di samping kanan-ku. Enath apa yang membuatku mengulurkan tanganku dan merangku Rin dari belakang.

"Rin~" panggilku layaknya kucing yang minta dielus.

Rin yang tersentak langsung memutar kepalanya, berusaha melihatku. "Len, apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Rin~ aku kedinginan~" jawabku dengan nada manja.

"Disitu 'kan ada selimut! Kenapa kau nggak pakai selimut saja?" bentaknya dengan wajah yang makin memarah ketika tanganku menjulur kebawah kebagian womanhood.

"Ini 'kan musim panas Rin, tak cocok jika kita memakai selimut~"

"Terserah kau saja! Hanya lepaskan aku!" ronta Rin.

"Nuuuuh~ ayo kita lewatkan malam ini bersama~" tolakku.

**tbc**

Rii: Akhirnya selesai juga~ :DD

Len: Kenapa kau butuh waktu yang lama sampai ini selesai sih! Udah ketunda hampir 2 bulan ato 3 bulan ya?

Rii: Sorry dorry morry, aku ini 'kan lagi banyak PR dari guru-guru sedeng dan lagi besok Try Out tau.. TTATT

Len: Ya DL, dan kenapa ini fic jadi multichappie? Perasaan tadinya hanya one-shot deh?

Rii: Oh itu… karena daku mau bikin Dell menunjukan 1000 jurus karena film X3

Dell: YEEEE~ 1000 jurus Delly welly XDD

Len: What! Brarti ni fic jadi makin panjang aja!

Rii & Dell: *nari gaje* Biarin saja~! Lalalalala~

Rii: Daku udah kapok ama fic lama nih~ and depresi gara-gara guru-guru sedeng ntu…

Dell: Ya terserah saja~ yang penting kan happy~

Len: ya sudah R&R

Rii: Ya~ R&R dan doa 'kan aku agar TO-ku bagus X33


	2. Chapter 2

Rii: Come back again *lesu*

Rin: Napa kamu lesu, author maniac? *death glare ke Rii*

Rii: Well, bukan urusanmu… sebelumnya Reply R&R dulu~

Rin: Waduh bahaya, sampe keselek pula O.O… ah iya, aku emang ga memunculkan cerita film yang ditonton Len, abis aku males *gaploked* … makasih atas suport-nya XDD

fleur d'oranger: Makasih *wink* iya ini masih Teen di chapy 01 dan sekarang mula M, tenang saja umur 15 tahun boleh baca kok *Karena orang yang buatnya aja umurnya 14 tahun XP* paling tidak tolong siapkan tissue, dan air putih OK? :DD

Kurara animeluver: Oh ya =3 ? ehehehe, makasih Kurara-san X33

In-chan Sakura: Hehehe maaf In-chan, senpai nggak ada waktu sih buat ngetik dan kena authorblock (translate: kehilangan ide) jadinya pendek =.=" ….ah sayang sekali, tapi senpai tetep seneng kok In-chan udah mau baca dan meriview walau lagi puasa. Tapi nggak batal 'kan puasanya? Takut aku menggoda iman dengan nulis ginian OwO

Sankyu foru addo auturo ando suttori favu XDD

Hikari Kamisa: Ya tentunya dan mungkin mulai dari chappy ini karna Dell akan membuat Len melakukannya~ ;D

Rii: Fuih~ OK Rep R&R udah, Rin tolong disclaimernya~

Rin: OGAH!

Rii: Kutambahin smut-nya lho dan akan kuperinci lagi kalau kamu nggak mau~ *hentai mind mode on*

Rin: Bai—

Dell: *datang, motong pembicaraan Rin* Rii doesn't own Vocaloid and any character of them, she just own the ide of the story~

Ri: Nice timing Delly Welly, now **warning**: smutt, bisa bikin orang geregetan, memunculkan or maybe menularkan hentai mind, nosebleed, kehausan, blushing hard, kejang-kejang, pingsan, masih setengah lho~, and Len's pov still.

**Becouse The Movie**

_**Chapter 02: Make Me**_

Aku menarik Rin kebelakang hingga ia jatuh ke tempat tidur menimpaku. Lalu aku memutar posisisku dengannya jadi aku berada diatasnya. Bisa kulihat wajah Rin tambah memerah, dan ia berusaha untuk kabur dengan cara tidak mengadakan kontrak mata. …. _Aw so cute_…aku menggapai pipinya yang sudah merah semerah tomat dengan tangan kiriku.

"Kau tak perlu takut Rin, aku takkan menyakitimu kok" ucapku menghiburnya sembari mengelus pipinya dengan lembut.

"Ah Len, kita harusnya tidur bukan melakukan ini !" ronta Rin. "Kita ah.. masih ter.. lalu m-muda untuk… ah.. ini," lanjutnya.

"Ayolah Rin, hanya malam ini saja" tease-ku. "Hany—"

Kata-kataku terputus oleh suara bel yang mulai berbunyi. Dan secara Otomatis Rin bangun bagaikan ada harapan yang membebaskannya dari neraka.

"Masuk~" teriak Rin yang udah berlari keluar dari kamar.

Sekali lagi aku diam, lalu mengerutukan gigiku. "Sial, insting gila harem menyebalkan. Coba apa yang baru saja mau kulakukan! Pasti Rin akan membenciku sekarang!" bentakku pada diri sendiri denga gaya chibi meletakkan kedua tangan dikepalanya kemudian memutar ke kiri dan ke kanan. Bisa kalian bayangkan bukan?

"Len~" panggil Rin. "Dell, Mikuo, Meito, Akaito, Rei, Rui, dan Luki datang, katanya mereka mau menginap disini" lanjutnya setelah sampai di kamar kembali.

….

What

The

Fuck

They

Want?

Aku menatap Rin tak percaya, lalu menarik kedua tangannya agar dia terduduk di ranjang. "Yang bener Rin?"

"Bener kok!" Rin mendekatkan wajahnya tanpa disadarinya.

Waktu terasa berhenti, aku menahan nafasku, pandangan sekitar mulai kabur kecuali Rin. _Apa aku berada di dalam khayalan_? Rin menatapku serius, masih tanpa menyadari betapa dekatnya wajah kami berdua, sampai-sampai hidung kami bersentuhan.

"SUIT SIUT~"

"CIIEEEEE~"

"KISU KISU!"

Kami mendongak, mengalihkan pandangan masing-masing ke ambang pintu yang sudah dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang mau menginap. Tekanan darahku langsung naik.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISINI!" bentakku mulai berjalan kearah mereka dengan tatapan menyeramkan (Len rusian ver~)

"Aww, Len kenapa kau tak bilang dari dulu kalau kau sudah jadian ama Rin~?" tanya Mikuo dengan senyum jahil.

"Betul, kami 'kan takkan menghinamu Len-po," kata Luki.

"Untung Dell-nii beritahu kami," ucap Rei dan Rui berbarengan dengan wajah merah padam.

Aku memandang mereka berdua heran. Rei & Rui Kagane, si kembar hitam yang memiliki sekiranya personal yang sama dengan aku dan Rin, berumur 12 tahun. Tapi apa mereka juga kena **penyakit** yang sama kayak kami? Ah peduli, hanya mereka dan tuhan yang tahu.

"Harusnya aku bawa kamera," ucap Akaito dijawab dengan anggukan semua tamunya.

"Heeiii~ dari pada kita disini melongoin mereka kita minum-minum saja yuk~ aku bawa banyak Okinawa's Sake lho~" ajak Meito.

"HOKEY" ucap semua tamu. Aku sweatdrop. "Rin juga harus ikut minum, kau kan belum pernah minum" ajak Rui menarik tangan Rin.

"Baiklah, Rui-chan"

Aku berpikir, berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi ketika Rin memakan chocholate yang mengandung alchohol….. Oh tidak, dia akan mabuk berat walau sepertinya hanya minum 1 teguk saja.! Aku mulai panik, tetapi aku tak bisa melarang Rin karena Meito, Dell, Mikuo dan Luki mengotongku hingga aku tak bisa apa-apa.

4 malaikat maut mengambil nyawaku sekarang, aku berusaha untuk kabur dari malaikat maut tidak mereka bisa dibilang lebih cocok dengan sebutan dewa percintaan yang ingin membuatku melakukan itu bersama Rin.

"Nah Len ini silahkan~" ucap Dell memberikan botol kecil yang berisi 150 atau mungkin 220 ml Okinawa's sake.

Aku meraihnya dengan kesal tapi juga senang. Bingung? Iya, aku memang membingungkan. Aku meneguk 2 kali, untungnya aku tak mudah mabuk. Aku memutar kepalaku mencari Rin. Dan kulihat dia sedang berusaha menyeruput sake dalam pisin kecil yang bisa dihabiskan dengan sekali teguk.

"*Glek* ah~ fuih.." ucap Rin. Wajahnya mulai merona akibat pengaruh sake.

"Wah ternyata Rin kuat juga ya~" puji Akaito.

"Ayo tantangan, kalau kau bisa menghabiskan 3 botol aku akan siap untuk mengerjakan pr-mu selama 3 minggu" tantang Luki.

"Siapa takut" balas Rin.

Dan mereka mulai meminum sake. Ternyata diluar dugaan, Luki telah kalah dalam penghabisan 2 botol pertama. Poor Luki, aku menghela nafas bersimpatik dengan sahabat-ku yang sudah pingsan di ronde pertama.

"Selanjutnya aku, jika kau bisa menghabiskan 5 botol tanpa kehilangan 3,3 detik saja aku akan memberimu jawaban ulangan" sekarang Mikuo mulai menantang.

"OK, Miku-chin" balas Rin yang membuat semuanya ketawa kecuali aku, Rin, dan Mikuo tentunya.

"Hell, aku MIKUO bukan MIKU!" teriak Mikuo marah.

"Yeah what-eva, just begin now"

Aku memasang stop-watchku, lalu berpikir jika 1 botol 3,3 detik maka 5 botol maka waktunya 16,5 detik. Aku memperhatikan stop-watchku yang mulai berjalan.

"Selesai~" teriak Rin.

Dan kulihat stop-watchku. 10,0 detik! Wah 5 botol 10,0 detik. Kulihat Mikuo masih meminum botol ke 4-nya. Yeah again, poor Mikuo.

"Aku-aku, coba kalahkan aku Rin dengan meminum 20 botol" tantang Meito serius. "Kau akan kuanggap wanita perkasa sama kayak Meiko-nee jika bisa"

"Baiklah kuterima tantanganmu"

Aku menelan ludah tak sanggup untuk membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika tantangan terakhir ini sudah selesai. Sepertinya Dell, Rui, dan Rei memperhatikan kegugupanku. Jadi mereka duduk disebelahku.

"Ada apa Len-nii?" tanya Rei dan Rui berbarengan.

"Kau pucat sekali Len.." ucap Dell.

"Aku nggak apa-apa, hanya bad feeling saja kok," jawabku dengan tawa tak lucu agar mereka tak khawatir.

"Beneran?"tanya Akaito ikutan.

"Bener kok" jawabku.

Seketika bulu kudukku merinding. Aku menatap kedepan mendapati Rin telah menang tantangan Meito. Wow… emang perempuan perkasa ya, tapi tak kuat sake =_=?" Rin berjalan kearahku, dan menjatuhkan dirinya hingga berada dalam pelukanku.

"Len make me~" desisnya ditelingaku.

Dan kuyakin wajahku benar-benar merah sekarang. Rin merangkulku dengan kuat hingga kurasa aku dapat merasakan _nipple_-nya di dadaku. '_Heck dia juga tak mengenakan bra_' ucapku dalam hati. Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku yang sepertinya sudah mau mencair. Kutarik nafas dengan cepatnya layaknya orang asma.

"Rin, kau harus istirahat," kataku berusaha kabur dari sesuatu yang tak mungkin.

"Ayolah Len, malam ini saja"

"Tidak Rin, tidak"

"Sudahlah Len, terima saja perintah Rinny ntar kita semua lagi yang kena getahnya," kudengar Dell berteriak dari belakangku dengan senyuman.

Aku men-deathglare ke Dell. "Oh bilang saja, kau mau aku melakukan itu sekarang," kataku dengan menekan setiap kata yang kuucap.

"Ah Len ngga asyik nih~" omel Meito.

"Iya-iya" lanjut Akaito.

"Ayo Len~" ajak Rin yang terdengar 'cepetan kalau nggak kugiles kamu dengan roadroller'.

"Baik Rin," ucapku kemudian mengangkatnya dengan bridal style.

"Night guys"

"Night"

O,e m

Aku melepas Rin dengan kasarnya ke tempat tidur kita bersama. Rin mengembungkan pipinya, sebal dengan tingkah kasarku kepadanya.

"Kau kasar sekali Len!" omelnya.

Aku menyeringai lalu berkata, "Bukannya kau yang minta?"

"Jangan mengetesku Len~ lebih baik langsung saja~" ucap Rin yang langsung swing mood.

"Kalau begitu tutup matamu dahulu, Rinny~"

"Baiklah, tapi jangan memanggilku 'Rinny'."

"Ya sudah sweet heart~" setelah aku mengatakan itu Rin menutup matanya.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke arah lehernya, mencium dan menjilati dibagian situ yang membuat rin mendesah pelan. Tentunya kalian tahukan aku melakukan ini dengan terpaksa, TERPAKSA! Oke, cukup aku tak mau terlalu lebay.

Sepertinya tangan Rin mulai merangkap kemudian menarik narik rambutku. Kemungkinan ia kesakitan akibat gigitanku ini. Ya mungkin juga, karena aku telah memberikan berkas kecil pada lehernya seperti vampir yang sengat kehausan aku ini, iya bukan?

KRESK

KRESK

Suara aneh itu mulai terdengar. Sepertinya ada orang yang berjalan ditumpukan semak belukar. Sayangnya disini tak ada semak belukar ahnya sekumpulan sampah kertas bekas aku menggambar. Tunggu dulu, perasaanku nggak enak nih.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dari leher Rin. Melihat kebelakang, tepat seperti dugaanku. Kulihat Dell sedang jalan berjingjit kaki dengan handycam di tangan kirinya. Mata lensa handycam itu mengara ke arahku dengan adanya kilasan merah.

Aku berdecah, kemudian men-deathgalre ke Dell. Rin yang menydari aku telah menghentikan aksiku langsung memanggilku dengan suara imutnya.

"Len, ada apa?"

Mendengarnya, aku mengalihkan pandanganku memasang wajah yang biasa kugunakan saat berbohong (baca chap 1 :D). Aku hanya berkata tak ada apa-apa, yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan menyuruhnya untuk tidur dengan alasan aku sudah lelah.

Mulanya Rin mau memberontak, tapi ketika menyadari wajahku yang agak pucat dan keringat yang banyak membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kalau begitu selamat tidur Len," Rin menciumku tepat pada bibirku.

Aku yang kaget, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sampai pada akhirnya ku gigit bibir Rin agar ia membuka mulutnya. Ketika mulutnya telah terbuka, aku memasukan lidahku lebih dalam lagi menulusuri bagian mulutnya. Dan berhenti karena telah kehabisan nafas.

"Selmat tidur," balasku dengan suara agak serak.

Kupastikan Rin benar-benar tertidur. Setalah yakin Rin telah tidur, aku keluar dari tempat tidurku dan menyeret Dell keluar dari kerah belakangnya. Kututup pintu dengan perlahan-lahan. Lalu membawa Dell ke tempat pemberian hukuman (baca: perpustakaan).

"Apa yang kau lakukan DELL?" teriakku yang jelas tak boleh kalian tiru.

"Hanya merekam gambar bagus buat film-ku nanti" jawab Dell dengan wink.

"Gambar bagus dari neraka?" aku masih marah . "Dan aku tak tau kalau kau lagi pembuatan film"

"Tentu saja, ini'kan film spesial buat kamu yang berjudul 'Adolescene'."

BRAK

Kupukul meja yang berada di depanku. "CUKUP! DELLY WELLY! HARI KAU TIDUR DISINI TAK BOLEH KEMANA-MANA"

"Tapi—"

"TAK BOLEH PROTES!" ucapku kasar yang lalu membanting keras pintu.

Sebenarnya aku tak mau membentak sahabat karibku sendiri, tapi bagaimana aku tak melakukannya jika dia yang memulainya duluan? Tapi sepertinya aku tak bisa memaafkannya lagi.

- Nanan XD -

Aku menaiki tempat tidurku. Mematikan lampu tidur yang berada di meja sebelah. Dan mulai menutup mata. Seketika saat aku mulai terbuai dalam mimpi indah, hawa aneh dan perasaan tak enak mulai menghampiri.

**TBC**

Rii: Selesei juga aku ngetik chapter 2-nya

Len: Author sialan kenapa kau membuatku seperti itu!

Rii: Aaaa o lalalalala, aku tak dengar~

Rin: Kalau begitu Len

Len: Midori okey~

Rin & Len: Roda Rora~ IKE IKE~

Rii: Gyaaaa….. *lari* Read & Riview please~

Rin: Ike~ mai roda

Len: Ando Rora~


	3. Chapter 3

Rii: Hallo~! *lambai tangan*

Rin: ..

Len: ..

Rii: Napa kok pada diam? Peduli deh, Rui, Rei tolong disclaimernya dong!

Rui & Rei: Okey, Rii-nee.

Disclaimer: Rii doesn't own Vocaloid and they songs, she just have the idea of story.

Rii: OK, warning: kali ini bener deh ni fic mulai kelihatan rated M-nya [random readers: hore~!] jadi tolong persiapankan apa yang akan dibutuhkan. Maaf jika agak nggak jelas pas the scent has began, karena author tak mau tissue yang berdosa menjadi bahan tindesan darah-darah *gaploked*. On Len's pov still~

Len & Rin: Reply Review akan ada untuk penutup… enjoy reading and imaginations this fic as well as you could.

**-LxR-**

**Becouse The Movie**

_**Chapter 3: …wet?**_

Panas, lengket, dan basah itulah yang telah kurasakan di seluruh tubuhku, hanya saja cuma bagian jari-jemariku saja yang terasa basah. Ugh rasanya aku ingin membuka mataku, tapi sayangnya mataku terlalu berat untuk dibuka. Alhasil yang bisa kulakukan hanya menggerakkan jari-jari panjangku.

Entah apa yang kuraba tapi benda itu sangatlah lembut dan basah serta dalam tentunya.

_Benda apa ini, seingatku tak ada benda seperti ini yang terletak di tempat tidur._

_Dan jika tak salah cuma ada aku, bantal, selimut, dan tentunya Rin yang ada di tempat tidus ini._

Saking asyiknya aku berpikir tanpa kusadari jariku sudah menulusuri lebih dalam dan dalam lagi terhadap benda tersebut.

"..Aaah..!"

Terdengar seseorang mendesis di dekatku. Seperti tepat di telingaku, dan itu terdengar seperti suara Rin. Heran, itulah yang kudapat. Hmmmm, aku pun mulai berpikir kembali.

_Jika aku meraba dan memperdalam jari-jari panjangku ini, aku dapat mendengar sura desissan Rin…._

…_._

_Wait_

_A_

_Second_

…_.?_

_Jika aku melakukan apa yang tadi kubilang, Rin akan mendesis.. itu berarti…_

Dengan segera aku membuka mataku dengan lebarnya, melihat _benda_ apa yang sedari tadi kuraba. Dan tepat dugaanku, ternyata _itu-_lah yang dari tadi kuraba. Kau tahu kan maksudku. Tempat terlarang untuk dilihat bahkan diraba lelaki seusaiku ini. Sesuatu yang bisa saya katakan _garden_… Fine, jika kalian mau aku mengatakannya.!

I-itu

Um.. SFAMLFEIISTWA![1]

Oh, geez…

Itu ya itu

FFFF,

_Womanhood, like vagina etc_

Happy now?

"L-len...," panggil Rin.

Sepertinya dia tengah terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Hah.. a.. apa ah.. y-yang .. kau lakukaaaan~?"

"Aku tak tahu Rinny, setelah aku sadar aku sudah merabamu seperti ini," jawabku dengan tampang watados dan masih dalam keadaan meraba itu-nya Rin.

"Bagaimana … kau ah! Tak.. t-tahu Len!" Rin makin menggeram.

"I just do Rinrin"

Ya sepertinya insting gila haremku mulai mengalihkan kesadaranku, karena itulah yang kurasakan. Aku mengeluarkan jari panjangku lalu memasukannya kedalam mulutku. Um, kalau bisa kukatakan it's sour but in other hands it's really delicious.

"Rasamu begitu enak, Rin" ucapku sembali menjilati jariku.

Wajah Rin makin memerah. "Len! Jangan menggodaku!"

"Oh siapa yang mengodamu my princess"

"Leeen~ jika kau ingin main denganku kau hanya perlu bilang"

"Well, let's start the game songbird," ucapku kemudian membuka kemeja tidurku.

Setelah selesai membuka semua kancing kemejaku, aku langsung menindih Rin sehingga aku dapat melihatnya dari atas. Dengan daya pandang begini ditambah cahaya ang rembulan yang menyinari wajah serta tubuh Rin memberikan begitu banyak keindahan.. ukh incést fever….

"Apa kau siap Len?" tanya Rin dengan innocent-nya

"Tentu saja my sweet Rin," jawabku dengan tersenyum lembut.

Dan begitu saat aku mulai mencium Rin di bibir merah mudanya, kemudian menelusuri kebawah tepat dibagian leher. Aku mulai menjilati, sedangkan Rin hanya mendesis tapi mulai menggeram ketika aku menggigitnya. Selagi mulutku sibuk dengan kegiatan tersebut, tanganku menjelajahi bagian dadanya.

_Betapa lembutnya dada Rin dan yang membuatku kaget dada Rin tidak terlalu rata dan juga tak terlalu besar seperti Luka atau Meiko. _

"Len…?"

"Hn?"

"Apa menurutmu…. um pas?" tanya Rin dengan kata-kata yang tak jelas.

Aku mengangkat wajahku agar aku dapat menjawabnya. "Apanya yang pas Rin?"

"Ya itu… kau tahu kan apa maksudku?"

"Sebenarnya ya Rin, aku tak tahu apa yang kau maksud" ucapku lalu melanjutkan aktivitasku yang tengah terhenti gara-gara pertanyaan nggak jelas.

"…yang kumaksud itu ya itu," ucap Rin dengan menekan kata itu yang membuatku makin pusing.

Ya bagaimana tidak, jika orang bilang 'itu' dan ada 2 kata 'itu' dalam satu kalimat jelas aku makin bingung.

"M-maksudku yang i-itu"

Sepertinya aku mulai depresi dengan kata 'itu' deh. "Sudahlah Rin katakan saja, jangan hanya mengulang kata-kata 'itu' dan 'itu' lagi! Karena itu membuatku pusing!"

"DADAKU LEN BAKA!"

"oooh" cuman kata tersebut yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Len! Aku bertanya padamu! Jangan hanya bengong sambil menatapku dengan mata yang ecchi begitu!"

Aku terbangun dari lamunan yang tak jelas. "O-oh tentu Rin, dadamu tidak kurang dari kata pas bagiku"

"Um… tapi Len, itu tidak sebesar milik Luka ataupun Meiko bahkan tidak sebesar Miki," komplen Rin.

Aku hanya terdiam membisa seribu kata. Dan tanpaku sadari aku tengah menaikkan baju Rin hingga aku dapat melihat dada Rin dan lalu mengecupnya. Rin mengerang.

"L-Len!" erang Rin. "A-aku sudah siap Len"

Tunggu dulu apa yang kudengar hanyalah mimpi bukan? Rin kan tidak mungkin memberikan keperawanannya kepadaku. Kau tau sodara kembarnya sendiri.

"Apa itu benar Rin?" tanyaku dengan was-was.

"Tentu saja Len,"

"Tapi-tapi"

SREK

SREK

Ukh aku merasakan hawa aneh itu lagi. Tapi tak mungkin itu Dell, karena dia telah kukurung di tempat hukuman. Pasti para dewa pencinta yang lain nih. Aku mengangkat wajahku, melirik kekanan dan kekiri.

"Len…?" panggil Rin.

"Ya/"

"A-aku sudah siap sungguh," ucap Rin dengan wajah yang benar-benar merah yang uwa imutnya XD

"Rin sebernarnya aku ingin melakukannya, hanya saja aku sudah ngantuk dan lagi karena besok ada urusan dengan Dell dan kawan-kawan. Jadi kumuhon jangan hari ini ya," kataku sambil memohon.

"O-oh baiklah Len, kalau begitu mari kita kembali tidur"

"Kau tidur duluan saja, aku mau ketoilet dulu," ucapku lalu menunggu Rin benar-benar tidur.

"Baiklah selamat tidur Len"

Pluk, cepat sekali Rin kembali tertidur tapi ununglah dia cepattertidur dan kalau sudah tidur takkan dengar walau aku berteriak. Fyuh, nah sekarang waktunya melihat kejahatan ini. Aku keluar dari tempat tidurku lalu berjalan kearah tumpukan buku sketch dan kertas yang sekilas terdapat lubang yang berukuran sekiranya sebesar lensa handycam.

"Oi kalian keluar saja," ucapku dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

"I-iya Len-nii"

Dan keluarlah Rui dan Rei dari tum[ukan kertas dangan handycam di tangan kanan Rui dan kedua wajah mereka berdua yang sangat merah padam yang seperti kepiting rebus.

"Apa ini disuruh oleh Dell?"

Mereka mengengguk dengan cepatnya dan keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari wajah mereka.

"Hmn, ikut aku," ucapku menyeret mereka berdua ke kamar tamu yang closetnya besar lalu meletakkan mereka disana. "Nah kalian silahkan tunggu disini dan berikan handycam itu," lanjutku dengan senyum.

"Hiiiiy, baik ini Len-nii" Rui memberikan handycamnya kepadaku.

"Sekarang silahkan nikmati moment kalian," kataku dengan nyanyian aneh dan mengunci mereka di closet tersebut.

'_Okey dua malaikat suruhan telah tertangkap basah…. Hmmmm, aku mau tau apa yang mereka rekam_'

Aku membuka file yang baru direkam mereka. Piip pip pip, aku melihat layar kecil itu yang mulai menyalah. Terlihat sebuah ranjang dari samping yang menampakkan punggungku.

Tik tik tik tik

Wajahku langsung memerah seketika melihat isi rekaman itu. Tak kusangka mereka benar-benar merekamku saat aku melakukan itu bersama dengan Rin. Tapi untungnya belum semua scent, igh dasar kau Delly-welly.

"DASAR KAU DEEEEEELLLLLLLLL!" teriakku kemudian kembali ke kamar.

**tbc**

**-Nanan-XD-**

**OMAKE:**

**Dell pov.**

"DASAR KAU D EEEEEELLLLLLLLL!" kudengar Len berteriak oh well pasti si kembar hitam sudah tertangkap.

Aku menghela nafas, merasa bersyukur karena di ruangan ini adakomputer yang tengah terpasang internet dan lagi ruangan ini dikunji dengan digital alarm bukan gembok dan rantai.

"Sepertinya besok akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan," ucapku lalu kembali meng-hacker digital alarm tersebut dan selagi nge-net lihat-lihat PV di YouTube and NicoNico yang berhubungan Rin Len walau hanya fanmade yang keterlaluan.

**End OMAKE**

**-LxR-**

Rii: Dell kamu suka ngelihat yang kayak gituan? *pervert mode on*

Dell: Ndak kok. Gue hanya iseng buat cari inpirasi film-ku.

Rin: Oi Author hentai, kenapa aku jadi sebra lemot dan blah-blahan!

Rii: Lho bukannya emang kayak gitu karaktermu Rin? Aku udah banyak baca dari fic-fic vocaloid rated M di fandom english, dan karaktermu itu rela berikan segalanya demi Len walau hanya sebagai boneka kesayangannya *evil laughing*

Len: WHAT! Itu hanya omong kosang bukan author!

Rii: Nope bahkan aku udah lihat berbagai macam PV adolescence, dan ternyata bukan cuma kiss aja scent-nya ada yang sampai 'itu' juga dan juga di PV "Why don't you call me yet?' juga ada oh dan yang di PV 'Buterfly on Right Shoulder' dan itu paling terlihat XDD (Bukan maksud promosi lho)

Len & Rin: EEEHHHH! Tapi-tapi..

Dell: Udah yang penting balas review dulu *buka reviewer 'Becouse The Movie*.

To **Hikari Kamisa**: Heheheh iya apa lagi mulai chapter ini dan selanjutnya XD.. baik saya akan melanjutkannya ^u^

To **In-chan Sakura**: Oke baru mau ku ganti In-chan.. wah In-chan jangan pingsan dulu *panik*… ya update XDD

To **Hikari Kamishiro**:Hehehehe iya 14 X9.. dan ratednya akan naik sekarang XDD

To **Kurara animeluver**: Iya twincest abis kalau twincest hot banget X33…Yes, sir pasti akan kunaikan ratednya *pervert too*

To **Amu 'Yui-Hirasawa' Hinamori**: Oh tentunya karana aku pervert XD… um terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya, tapi menurutku aku tak salah tulis karena saat aku masih jadi author gila HM di fandom ES21, banyak sekali istilah kayak gitu kayak kalimat ',"TIDAK setan itu datang" (Setan baca: Hiruma)' ya begitulah banyak yang seperti itu jadi daku yakin nggak salah tulis. =)

Rii: Sudah seleseikah Delly?

Dell: Hn *masih main kompie*

Rii: Anyways, jika ada yang mau adegannya makin panjang lebar dan detail silahkan beri review.

Rin & Len: Dan jika ingin cerita ini berlanjut mulus tidak seperti fic author hentai yang ada di fandom KH yang berhenti dengan SENGAJA, tolong review.

Rii: Bukan salahku jika aku memberhentikannya karena satu aku terkena author blok dan dua udah tak berminat gara-gara 4 bulan lamanya nggak ngebaca fic itu lagi.

Del: Jadi yang penting tolong RIVIEW-nya oh dan ini cookies buat yang udah baca dan paket cake plus soda buat yang review.


	4. Chapter 4

Rii: Hora~! *hosh*Lama… ga *hosh* update… nih~

Rin: Emang lama, author hentai.

Len: *tampang bt* Kenapa kau ngos-ngosan gitu? Apa kamu ga belajar mengingat US and UN?

Rii: Itu nggak penting *hosh* Ga guru-guru sedeng itu membuatku pusing! Lebih baik aku disini…

Len: bilang aja mau kabur dari pelajaran.

Rii: Udah disclaimer sajalah nggak usah ngurusin privasi aku!

Rin & Len: She doesn't own Vocaloid, she just own the idea.

Rii: Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf jika emang masih semi M, taulah aku tak mau buru-buru abis kalau Len udah ngambil keperawanan Rin di chapter 2 berarti tamatnya cepet karena misi Dell udah selese *nunduk* now let's begin~

**-LxR-**

**Becouse the Movie**

_**Chapter 4: the Begins of Romantic Night**_

**~Len pov.**

Cahaya mentari mulai menerangi kamar dengan silaunya dimana aku dan Rin tertidur. Siulan bururng-burung yang terdengar pertandakan bahwa pagi sudah tiba. Aku memutuskan untuk membuka mataku perlahan-lahan.

"Ugh silau," keluhku yang kemudian merenggangkan tubuhku. "Yosh, Rin waktunya bangun" lanjuku sambil menarik-narik selimut yang didekap oleh Rin.

"En… 5 menit lagi~"

"Rin, hari ini sarapannya pancake orange plus jus jeruk," ucapku sembari menarik-narik selimut.

"Aku bangun" Rin langsung berdiri dan berlari keluar kamar sambil bernyanyi 'Jeruk jeruk I'm coming'.

Aku tertawa geli atas tingkahnya yang kekanak-kanakkan. Aku terhenti sebentar, kemudian senyum iblis kutampakkan di bibirku. "Ne~ hari ini akan kuajak Dell dan kawan-kawan jalan-jalan ah~"

Dengan perkataan itu aku keluar dari kamar dengan aura yang aneh.

Di dapur kulihat semuanya sudah kumpul tak terkecuali Dell yang kukurung. Dengan heran aku menatapnya, bagaimana bisa dia keluar dari pengaman digital yang kupasang. Kupukul jidatku. '_Bodohnya diriku kenapa digital, Dell 'kan peng-hacker tentu dia bisa keluar'_ ucap batiku.

Aku langsung headbang di dinding yang tidak berdosa. Tingkahku mengundang perhatian orang-orang yang berada disana. Dell yang melihatku hanya cekikikan, Mikuo dan Luki menunjukan pandangan 'apa dia sudah gila?' Rin menatapku khawatir.

"Apa kau tak apa-apa Len?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja Rin," jawabku dengan senyum kalau aku berbohong.

"Um, kalau begitu bisakah Len panggil Rui dan Rei? Aku tak tahu dimana mereka"

Aku mengangguk pasti, tentu saja dia tak tahu orang aku yang mengunci mereka di closet semalam. Dengan santainya aku menuju closet diaman Rui dan Rei berada. Kubuka pintu closet dan mendapati Rui dan Rei tidur berpelukan. Aku mengambil HP-ku lalu memotret mereka. Setelah selese aku memasukan kembali HP-ku kembali ke tempatnya.

"Oi-oi bangun, sudah siang tahu"

Mereka langsung bangun dengan wajah merah dan kaget. "L-len-nii ngagetin saja!" ucap Rui sedangkan Rei hanya dia berpura-pura cuek.

"Sudah ayo turun Rin sudah menunggu kalian dari tadi," kataku langsung memutar badanku dan memimpin jalan untuk mereka.

(Maaf di skip dengan cepat xP)

"Len kita mau kemana?" tanya Dell dengan girangnya.

"Tempat karouke, emang kenapa mau komplen?" jawabku.

"Eeeh? Nggak sih, hanya kenapa Rin nggak diajak?"

"Dia banyak tugas dari guru lesnya, jadi apa bolehbuat," kataku berbohong dengan sengaja karena aku tahu kalau Rin ikut rencanaku akan gagal total.

"Apa Len-nii yang akan mentraktir kita sebagai PJ?" mata Rui berbinar-binar.

"PJ?" semua menengok kearah Rui kecuali aku.

"Pajak Jadian," jawabku singkat yang lain hanya ber-ooh ria. "Tapi kenapa harus PJ? Aku dan Rin 'kan udah lama banget jadiannya."

"Justru karena setiap aku mau nagih, Len-nii malah kabur dengan 1000 alasan," jelas Rui sembari melipat lengannya di depan dadanya.

"Ya sudah spesial, hari ini saja tapi"

"YEAAAAH" sorak-sorai para tamu.

'_Sepertinya dompetku bakal terkuras, tapi tak apalah demi rencana ini berhasil_' batinku.

**~Rin pov.**

Ugh aku bagaikan berjamur disini. Kalau kalian mau tau dimana aku, aku berada di rumah sendirian. Yap sendirian, Len dan para tamu pergi entah kamana tanpa mengajakku.

Dan kalau kupirkan sepertinya dia ingin memberiku sesuatu karena tidak mengajakku.

Ahhh dari pada mikir yang nggak-nggak lebih baik aku makan dulu, hampir 4 jam aku mikir dan melamun yang tidak-tidak. Semua kegiatan bodoh itu membuatku lapar.

Aku berjalan ke arah kulkas. Kubuka kulkas itu, dan ditemukannya sebuah orange puding.

"Aku tak ingat pernah membeli orange puding, tak apa deh biar kumakan saja kalau tidak aku bakal mati kelaparan," ucapku lalu mengambil puding tersebut.

Setelah duduk di meja makan, kusadari ada secarik kertas dibawah mangkuk puding tersebut. Kuambil kertas tersebut dan membacanya.

'_Dear my Rin,_

_Aku meninggalkan orange puding karena kuyakin aku akan pulang larut, yah untuk cemil-cemil saja. Jika kau sudah lapar di kulkas ada udon rubah, kau bisa makan itu dulu. Maaf aku tak bisa menyiapkan yang lain, semoga harimu terlewatkan dengan tenang._

_Your,_

_Len'_

"Dasar kau Len, selalu saja berbuat manis padaku"

Kumakan orange puding itu dengan lahap dan gembira.

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

Jam tak berhenti berdetik. Sudah lebih dari enam jam aku berdiam dan berjamur. Tapi Len belum kembali juga. Rasa tak sabarku makin menjadi-jadi, tapi kutahan dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Aku pulang"

Mendengar kata-kata itu, aku langsung berlari ke ruang tamu tempat dimana Len berada dan merangkulnya dengan ketat.

"Lenny~ Kenapa kau lama sekali!" tanyaku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Len terlihat begitu panik. "Ma-maafkan aku Rin, keadaan yang membuatku lama"

"Hum, aku nggak peduli!" aku mengembungkan pipiku lalu pergi menuju kamar dengan keadaan marah.

Len yang mengikutiku dari belakang sepertinya berusaha mendapatkan permohonan maafku, tapi aku hanya diam dan mencuekkannya. Sampai saat aku berada diatas tempat tidur dia bertanya.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan agar kau tak marah padaku, Rin?" didengar dari nada yang terlontar oleh kata-kata tersebut bisa kupastikan dia sangat serius.

Aku mulai berpikir, sepertinya ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk _bermanja-manja_ dengannya. Jadi sudah kuputuskan aku akan meminta itu. "Kalau begitu lakukan itu malam ini," ucapku dengan wajah agak merona.

"Hah? Itu….?" Tanya Len layaknya orang bodoh. "Apa maksudmu Rin?"

"Kau pasti tau apa maksudku Len"

"Sebenarnya aku tak tahu"

"Ugh Len, kau tahu itu kan?"

"Rin, kumohon bisakah kau ngomong dengan jelas? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti"

"..huft… s-sex" bisikku dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Apa Rin? Tak terdengar?"

"Se-se-sex"

"Hnng?"

"Kubilng SEX, BAKA!" teriakku.

Len tercengo-cengo wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Ta-tapi Rin, kitakan masih 15 tahun!"

"Leeeeeennnnnnn~ kau tak mengerti!" aku sudah mau menangis.

"Wakh, iya deh Rin, iya sekarang berhenti menangis, 'key?" sekali lagi Len panik.

"Baiklah," aku tersenyum.

Tbc

**-LxR-**

Rii: Yaa~ Maaf kalau ternyata aku belum memulainya di chappy ini ^^; abis begitu lagi mengetik tiba-tiba blank jadi terhenti deh.

Rin: Ugh dasar author hentai, kenapa aku OOC banget sih!

Rii: ha..ha kebawa suasana, lagyan apa Rin-chan berana minta gituan ke Len-len? *muka mesum*

Rin: *diem*

Len: Author~ gawat ada tamu yang ngamuk-ngamuk kemari!

Ven & Rox: Disini ternyata!

Rii: Waduh kok, jauh-jauh dari fandom KH kemari! *panik*

Ven & Rox: Bukan urusan lo, sekarang kemabil ke fandom KH *ngejar Rii*

Rii: Gyaaaaaa~ RnR please~ daku memerlukannya~ bye bye to next chappy *lari dikejar Ven & Rox*

Len: …. Oh well, gomen ne ga bales Riviewers yang terhormat, tapi author ini sangat senang membaca reviews kalian.

Rin: Dan maaf jika chapter ini kurang memuaskan, taulah author hentai ntu lagi depresi UN&S.

Len & Rin: Karena itu tolong RnR


	5. Chapter 5

Rii: Hai, lama tak jumpa para readers & reviewers... lama kerena mengingat ini fic telah berhenti hampir 3 bulan tanpa ada kemajuan dari para readers & reviewers sekalian, makanya 4 hari sebulum US saya, sang author geblek ini ingin menghentikan pikiran hentainya dengan memasukannya ke sini.

Len: Author bisakah cepat memulainya? Aku sudah tak tahan lagi! *bentak*

Rii: Hiii！Baiklah ... disclaimer: I don't **own **Vocaloid and HIMELOIDS belong to Kageyama Himeka, I just own the idea of the story.

**Becouse****THE Movie**

**Chapter 5: More...!**

**Len's pov**

Aku mendorong Rin pelan ke tempat tidur agar dia dapat berbaring, tanpa basa-basi aku pun langsung menimpanya serta memberikan ciuman yang panas dan dalam. Rin mengerang kegelian ketika aku menjilati bibir bawahnya, lalu dia sedikit membuka mulutnya memberikan jalan masuk untukku. Aku pun memasukan mulutku dan mulai beradu lidah dengan lidah Rin.

"Nggg~... L-len," erang Rin seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Tapi aku tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk dia berbicara. Lidahku mulai beradu lagi dengan lidah Rin agar dia menghentikan tingkahnya. Sayangnya semua itu gagal dengan Rin mendorongku agar bisa terlepas dariku. Spontan aku jatuh dari tempat tidur. Rin yang baru saja menyadari hal apa yang dilakukannya langsung memalingkan muka dengan wajah khawatir dan merona.

"B-biarkan aku berbicara walau sebentar," ucapnya.

Aku yang mendengarnya sekaligus melihat tingkah Rin membuatku tertawa pelan... hehehe dia begitu manis ketika begitu...

"A-APA YANG LUCU SIH LEN!" tanya Rin dengan bentakan.

"Heheheheh... tidak hanya melihat tampangmu itu lho Rin, imut sekali~," jawabku dengan tampang (X'D) yang jelas-jelas membuatnya makin blushing.

"S-sudahlah lupakan hal itu! Lebih baik kita cepat m...me..."

"Memulainya?" tanyaku dengan seringai terpampang diwajahku yang keren ini *plak*

Rin menundukan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan ronaan merah yang semerah tomat itu. Aku berdiri dari jatuhku, melangkah kearahnya dan meletakan tanganku di pundaknya. Jari-jariku yang lentik memainkan tali baju Rin. Bibirku yang menganggur ini tak sanggup menahan godaan dari bibir Rin sehingga membuatku menciumnya kembali. Bagaikan magnet bibir kami tak dapat dipisahkan. Selagi mencium Rin, tanganku mulai bekerja. Perlahan-lahan tali baju Rin menurun dari lengannya, Aku melepas ciumannya, dan bergerak membuka baju tidur Rin. Mataku berjalar dari lehernya hingga kebagian V spotnya. Sepertinya tanpa disadari aku ngiler sendiri.

"L-len," panggil Rin berusaha menutupi bagian dadanya.

"Ng~?" tanyaku dengan mata menatap terus bagian dadanya yang ditutupi itu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, itu membuatku serasa kau ingin memakanku!"

"Hahah, gomen Rin," ucapku dengan senyuman lalu menatap kembali bagian dadanya itu.

Aku melangkah maju kedepannya, memegangi kedua tangannya sambil berkata, "Kau tak perlu malu dan menutupi bagian indahmu, Rin"

Muka Rin semakin memerah, lama-lama tangannya membuka bagian yang selama ini kutunggu. Setelah tangannya pergi dan membiarkan aku melihat bagian yang selama ini kuidamkan. Tanpa diragukan lagi aku langsung menyerangnya dengan mulutku. Rin mulai mengerang tapi aku mengabaikannya dengan mulai menjilatai dada Rin.

Tanganku tetap tak bisa diam, pada akhirnya tangan ini menuju vagina Rin dan mulai memijat-mijatnya. Erangan Rin yang semakin lama semakin keras membuatku dengan terpaksa melepaskan dadanya meninggalkan salvia bening diantara bibirku dengan dadanya, lalu mencium keras bibirnya.

"N...NG~"

Aku melepaskan ciumannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Apakah kau yakin bahwa kau sudah siap, Rin? Aku dapat menunggu kok, kaloupun kamu belum siap," ucapku dengan nada yang serius. "Ini tidak menyenangkan kalau kau hanya mempersembahkan dirimu iniuntuk dikotori bukan karena kau serius ingin melakukannya denganku," lanjutku menjelaskan.

Rin tersenyum tipis, "Aku serius kok Len, aku ingin melakukannya untuk malam ini saja aku rlakan segalanya".

Aku membalas senyumannya. Aku pergih meninggalkannya.

"Len ada apa?" tanya Rin dengan tampang lesuh dan khawatir.

Aku kembali dengan sebuah kondom ditanganku dan juga senyuman yang megah. "Aku ingin agar kau selamat," ucapku smbari berjalan mendekati Rin.

"Kau selalu memikirkaku, Len," balas Rin tersenyum.

"Bukankah ini yang kau impi-impikan, Rin?" godaku sembari membukakan kemejaku setelah kulempar kondom itu menuju Rin.

Rin hanya bisa tertawa. Tapi tawanya terhenti ketika aku sudah nmenimpanya lagi dan menciumi lehernya. Aku menjulur kebawah menuju bahunya.

"L-len," panggil Rin.

"Hn～？"Aku hanya dapat mengeluarkan kata tersebut.

"G-ge...geli," Rin tertawa kecil.

"Oh benarkah? Bagaimana kalo begini?" kutujukan kepalaku kedekat vagina Rin lalu aku mulai mencium, menjilatinya bagian situnya.

Rin meresponnya dengan erangan dan nada tinggi. Aku terus menjilati vaginanya, memasukan dan mengeluarkan lidahku hingga pada akhirnya rin mengeluarkan cairan itu tepat idalam mulutku sehingga aku harus menelan semuanya. Setelah itu aku baru saja pergi dari vaginanya dan menatap Rin. Aku tersenyum lebut.

"Kau tahu Rin, rasamu begitu enak"

Rin tersipu, ia tak mampu mengatakan apa-apa bukankah itu lucu? Tanpa kusadari Rin telah membuka celanaku tentu saja beserta bokserku. Mukaku memerah seketika. "R-rin?"

"A...aku hanya ingin kau memulai klimaksnya, Len..."

Aku terkaget-kaget mendengarnya, tapi beberapa detik kemudian aku tersenyum tipis. Setelah itu aku menendang celanaku agar semuanya terbuka. Ditanganku tergenggam kondom. Tapi sebelum aku memulainya, aku menatap Rin seirus.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin melakukan ini Rin? Maksudku jika kita melakukan ini kita tidak dapat menarik kembali waktu, ditambah lagi kita itu kakak beradik, terus ini aka—" belum selesai aku berbicara Rin sudah memutusku dengan ciuman hangat nan lembut miliknya.

"Aku benar-benar menginginkan ini, Len..." ucap Rin dengan nada serius. "Sudah sejak kita mulai pacaran aku sudah ingin melakukannya, aku tak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi".

Aku menghela nafas. "Baiklah kalau begitu maumu, Rin," aku berkata begitu sembari menempatkan kondom itu pada penisku.

Kemudian aku menindihnya, mempersiapkan posisiku.

"Ini akan enyakitkan, apa taak apa?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagian ini aku yang minta kok"

Selesei mendengarkan itu, aku langsung memasukan penisku kedalam vagina Rin. Kudengar Rin menyeringit kesakitan. Tapi aku mengabaikannya dan terus menghujam-hujamkan bagian tubuhku yang satu ini. Tanpa kusadari erangan Rin semakin kuat beserta air mata mengalir perlahan-lahan dari matanya. Aku yang tak tega melihat ini langsung berniat untuk menghentikan kegiatan ini sampai tangan Rin mengalung di leherku.

"Aku... tidak apa-apa ... ah.. LEN!" Rin mengerang semakin kuat ketika dia mengeluarkan cairannya lagi.

"Ugh.. hah... hah.. Rin..." aku sudah seperti orang kehabisan nafas saja... =w=;

"Lebih.. shh.. ah cepat... ah.. lagi ...Len ah"

Aku pun menabah kecepatanku, erangan yang terdengar di telingaku menandatakn ia ingin meminta lebih.

"L-len... ah Lebih.. ah ...lebih...!" pinta Rin.

"R-rin ... hah... aku ... juga.. hah akan..."

"Akan ... ah.. apa...? Ah~"

"Akan... hah... ke-keluar," setelah kuucapkan hal itu, aku pun mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatan itu kedalam Rin.

Rin terlihat begitu kaget, aku langsung mengeluarkan barangku darinya dan berbaring disebelah Rin dengan nafas terangah-engah. Tiba-tiba saja tangan Rin melingkar di pingganggku, memelukku erat. Aku terkejut dengan tingkahnya yang mendadak itu, tapi pada akhirnya aku mencoba santai sedikit. Kuelus pipi-nya yang sekarang masih merona itu.

"Kau pasti capek, istirahatlah. Besok akan jadi hari tenang buat kita berdua," hiburku.

Rin mengangguk kecil dan dengan perlahan menutup kelopak matanya. "Kau juga, Len. Aku mencintaimu".

"Begitupula denganku, sayang," kataku menciumi keningnya. "Selamat tidur, sleeping beauty".

Setelah itu aku pun ikut tertidur karena lelah. Bayanganku mulai kabur ketika aku mendengar suara tawa 'hihihih', tapi aku mengabaikannya.

*Keesokan Paginya*

Sinar mentari membangunkan dari tidurku yang nyenyak. Kukucek mataku lalu aku menengok kekanan dan kekiri mencari sosok Rin yang sepertinya telah bangun duluan. Sebelum kuketahui dimana sosok itu berada, pintu terbuka dengan kerasnya. Dan disitulah sosok yang kucari muncul.

"Len-Kyu~un pagi," sapa Rin dengan cerahnya.

Ukh, rasanya silau sekali bagaikan bidadari dating menjemput. "Ah, kalau aku mati dengan dijemput seperti ini aku akan bahagia," pikirku yang dengan tidak sengaja kuucapkan begitu saja.

"Kau ngomong apa sih Len?" Tanya Rin sambil memukul kepalaku pelan.

"Ah bukan apa-apa, btw kenapa kau begitu senang?" aku malah bertanya balik.

"Heheh begini katanya temen SD kita Kagene Himeka & Satsuki, dan Torine Tsubasa akan dating kesini dari Hokkaido… yay!" sorak Rin girang.

"Heeeeee! Dari mana kau tahu mereka akan dating kesini?"

"YM duh, Len kenapa otakmu jadi begitu sejak semalam," tanya Rin dengan seringai di bibirnya.

Aku langsung malu tak karuan ketika Rin bilang 'semalam'. "S-sudahlah nggak usah bahas yang itu dahulu, yang terpenting sekarang aku akan cepat besiap. Kau keluar saja dulu Rin"

"Tee-hee baik bos," Rin langsung keluar dari kamar.

*Skip time =P*

"Ting Tong"

Kudengar suara bell, jadi aku memutuskuan untuk berhenti bermain PSP-ku dan melangkah ke ruang tamu dan membukakan pintu. Karena kupikir Rin masih sibuk di dapur jadi akulah yang membukanya. Ketika kubuka pintu, aku melihat ketiga tamu yang baru saja Rin katakana tadi pagi.

"Hey Len-kun," sapa Tsubasa.

"Hello Len, dimana Rin?" sapa Himeka

"Hey, Tsubasa, Himeka, Rin ada didapur," balasku tentu dengan senyuman karena mereka juga menyapaku dengan senyuman.

Tsubasa langsung ngicir masuk kedalam disusul dengan Himeka, sedang satsuki yang mau mencegahnya tapi aku gagalkan.

"Yo bro, apa kabar?" tanyaku memukul pundak Satsuki pelan dengan agak jinjit karena aku lebih pendek darinya.

"Seperti biasa, kau sendiri bagaimana?" Satsuki bertanya selagi aku mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Baik seperti disurga," balasku sambil nyengar-nyengir gaje.

Satsuki memangdangku dengan pandangan (o.O). Aku menanggapinya dengan senyum lebar, "Akan kuberitahu nanti, yang terpenting sekarang kita ke ruang makan dan mendengar cerita perjalanan kalian".

Satsuki mengangguk dan kita pun berjalan kembali ke ruang makan. Sesampainya disana kulihat para gadis sudah duduk bersiap untuk memulai perbincangan. Aku dan Satsuki menuju pada dua buah kursi kosong, Satsuki duduk diantara Himeka dan Tsubasa sedangkan aku duduk di antara Rin dan Tsubasa.

"Jadi bagaimana perjalanan kalian menuju Sapporo ini? Pasti 'kan jauh sekali dari Hokkaido ke sini," ucap Rin membayangkannya.

"Tidak juga kok, untungnya kita naik pesawat jadi tak apa," jawab Himeka senang.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik, karena Hime-chan sudah tidak sabar ingin ketemu kalian bilangnya sih bosen kalo cuma YM-an sama FB-an saja," kata Satsuki sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Himeka langsung memerah seketika. "Mou Satsuki! Katanya kau takan bilang pada mereka!"

Tiba-tiba aku menyadari sesuatu dari apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Satsuki. "Hime-chan? Sejak kapan kau memanggil Himeka Hime-chan, Satsuki?" tanyaku dengan mata yang menganalisis.

"Sudah lama kok, sejak SMP memang ada apa?"

"Mencurigakan," ucapku dan Rin berbarengan.

"Oh kalian belum tahu ya, kalo sebenernya—"

"Satsuki tutup mulutnya segera," pinta Himeka dan Satsuki langsung menutup mulut Tsubasa.

Tentu saja Tsubasa menrota-ronta, tapi karena kalah fisik jadi dia menghurungkan niatnya untuk melawan Satsuki. Disisi lain Aku dan Rin masih keheranan dengan apa yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan Tsubasa. Aku memberikan kontak mata pada Rin, melihat situasi yang aneh ini yah bias dibayangkan saja wajah Hieka dan Satsuki begitu merah, senyum licik yang ditunjukan oleh Tsubasa, dan kenapa tingkah mereka berdua itu aneh dan was-was ketika Tsubasa ingin memberitahukan sesuatu. Jangan-jangan…

"Kalian berdua pacaran ya?" kataku dengan polosnya.

Semua yang berada disitu langsung menatapku kaget tentu saja Rin juga. "B-bisakahkau ulang lagi perkataanmu Len?" pinta Rin.

"Kubilang 'Kalian berdua berpacaran ya?'," kuulang perkataanku atas permintaan Rin.

Rin langsung menatap Himeka & Satsuki. Dan pada waktu bersamaan Tsubasa melepaskan dirinya dari genggaman Satsuki. Sedang Himeka dan Satsuki hanya bias mematung.

"Jadi benar apa yang dikatakan Len-kyun?" tanya Rin.

"Yap, sudah hamper 3 tahun sih mereka pacaran tapi tidak pernah bilang pada siapa-siapa kecuali padaku, dan Yume," jawab Tsubasa.

"Sudah kubilang ini hal buruk jika kita beritahu Tsubasa," renung Satsuki.

"Tapi mau gimana lagi, semuanya sudah ketahuan," renung Himeka.

Aku menatap Himeka & Satsuki dengn pandangan chibi yang termenung di pojok ruangan. Merasa bersalah dengan apa yang baru saja aku katakana. Aku pun menarik tangan Rin hingga dia berada didalam pelukakanku. Tentu saja pada awalnya Rin kaget, tapi aku mengadakan kontak mata lagi. Dia pun mengerti.

"Tanang sajalah, Satsuki," ucapku.

"Kenapa mesti tenang?" tanya Tsuubasa.

"Karena aku dan Rin juga sudah berpacaran sejak dua tahun lalu," aku tersenyum begitupula dengan Rin.

"Heee? Benarkah?" tanya Himeka langsung penunh semangat.

"Yap, ngomong-ngomong soal pacaran sudah sampe sejauh mana kalian?" tanyaku dengan seringai tentu saja dengan seringai karena ternyata bukan cuma aku dan Rin saja yang kerkena twincest tapi ternyata mereka juga kena.

"Sampe mana? Maksudmu apa Len?" tanya Satsuki yang kemudian menatap Himeka begitupula dengan Himeka yang menatap Satsuki.

"Apa kalian sudah pernah kencan? Berciuman? Ato sebagainya/" tanyaku memperjelas pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"A-a.. belum terlalu jauh kok, kami cuma baruberciuman saja dan kencan juga ngak sesering mungkin kok," jawab Satsuki yang lalu diiringi dengan anggukan Himeka.

Melihat wajah mereka berdua yang merah itu membuatku ingin menjailinya lebih dari ini. Mengingat kata menjaili, apakah ini perasaan yang Dell rasakan ketika dia menanyaiku untuk aku melakukan 'itu' dengan Rin ya.

"B-bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Himeka mendadak.

"Belum jauh kok, kami baru saja melakukan itu semalam" ucap Rin dengan polosnya.

Yang lain langsung tercengo-cengo tentu saja hanya aku yang tidak. Tiba-tiba instingku mengatakan untuk menutup teling, jadi aku menutup telingaku. Dan benar mereka bertiga langsung berneriak.

"Bagaimana mungkin!" ucap Tsubasa tidak percaya.

"Len kau beneran menghilangkan keperawanan Rin?" tanya Satsuki.

"Eh Rin, sius nih kamu ngmong?" tanya Himeka.

"Hop-hop, tenang dulu dong," ucapku mencoba menenangkan samapai mereka tenang baru aku melanjutkan perkataanku. "Kami serius kok, tapi aku tak yakin aku telah menghilangkan keperawanan Rin atau tidak habis aku menggunakan kondom, aku mau dia selamat sih".

Rin mengangguk lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku. "Kami benar-benar serius".

"Yah kuharap sih, Dell tidak dapat rekaman semalam," ucapku mengalihkan pandangan ke kiri.

"Kau salah Len, justru aku mendapatkannya dari segala sudut!" teriak Dell yang tiba-tiba muncul dari sudut kiriku.

'DELL!" teriak kami berbarengan.

Aku hamper saja sweatdropped. "sejak kapan kau ada disini!"

"Yah tentu sejak tadi malam, aku terus berdiam di perpustakaan taulah kalau disana ada ineternet dan kamera pengaman kamar kalian tapi karena kameranya kurang aku memasangnya lebih," jalas Dell. "Yap dengan begini bagian tempat tidus sudah kudapat, tinggal dari shower ato yang lainnya," lanjut Dell yang langsung ngicir keluar rumah.

Tntusajaaku yang speechless tak dapat berbicara maupun mengejar Dell. Otakku berkerja dengan cepatnya, imajinasiku langsung penuh membayangkan Rin yang berada di shower yang sedang telanjang bulat itu memperbolehkanku masuk dan…

"ARG! DELL AKU AKAN BENAR-BENAR MEMBUNUHMU KARENA TELAH MEMBUATKU BERPIKIR SEKOTOR INI!" ucapku yang langsung mengejar Dell yang telah lari entah kemana.

'Oh ya, berhubung sekarang sudah agak sore, bagaimana kalo kalian menginap saja? Saat liburan musim panas begini sepi rasanya kalo dirumah cuma berdua," tawar Rin.

"OKlah, asalkan kita nggak perlu ongkos lagi," ucap Tsubasa.

"Kalo begitu mari kuantar, biarkan saja Len mengejar Dell," Rin langsung mengatarkan para tamu yang tengah membawa koper-koper mereka.

**TBC**

**OMAKE:**

**Dell pov.**

"Fuih akhirnya aku dapat bersembunyi di gudang ini," ucapku sembari bersender disalah satu kardus-kardus bekas disana.

"Khu.. khu.. khu… siapa bilang kau dapat bersembunyi," suara Len terdengar dari salah satu kardus yang kuenseri.

Dan tiba-tiba dia keluar dari kardus belakangku dengan tampang menyeramkan. "WAKH! AMPUN LEN!"

~End of OMAKE~

Rii: Bagaimanakah rating M-nya? Kerasakah? Ato baru3/4 saja? Aku masih memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ni fic sampe kalian para readers and reviewers sudah puas dengan adegan yang kalian inginkan. Maaf atas ke OOC-ness, kesalahan pada kata-kata yang tak enak dibaca layaknya typo. Dan daku ucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada Himeka-san karena telah memperbolehkanku memakai HIMELOIDS :D semoga saja kau senang dengan cerita yang kubuat. Daradam-daradam sekarang aku dapat dengan tenang menghadapi ujian, mohon minta dukungannya dan doa restunya OuO


End file.
